Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is known to configure a sonobuoy, or other structure intended for underwater use, to autonomously deploy in an underwater environment. In some situations, such a sonobuoy is initially provided in a stored state and, once disposed in an underwater environment, deployed into an operative state. For example, in the context of some applications a sonobuoy is initially contained within a housing, such as a cylindrical “A” sized canister. In use, the housing is introduced into an underwater environment, and the sonobuoy subsequently deployed from the housing into its operative state.
Various approaches have been implemented for the deployment of sonobuoys. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,645 discloses as arrangement whereby a sonobuoy has telescopic hinged arm members, which extend and swing upwardly upon deployment from a collapsed configuration to an operative configuration. Wires are connected to the distal ends of the arm members. These wires extend through an annular support unit to which the arms are hinged, and continue to a point of connection with a weighted member. As the weighted member is drawn downwardly under gravitational influence, the wires lever the arms outwardly to thereby deploy the sonobuoy into the deployed state.
The approach proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,645 is by no means ideal. For example, the present inventors have appreciated various deficiencies, including risk of incorrect deployment, cost of production, complexity, and sacrifices to integrity for the deployed sonobuoy.
There is a need in the art for improved methods and devices for underwater deployment of a structure.